


An Interview with Dragyula

by feminabeata



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Again, M/M, Vampires, a mix of every genre ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun doesn't back down from any dare that Sungyeol lays out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interview with Dragyula

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot inspired by f(x)'s "Dracula" and Sunggyu's looks in his "Dracula" musical.

“Testing. One, two. Testing. One, two. Sungyeol is an idiot.”

A deep chuckle soon followed and the black screen lit up, dimly though. It was a dark night. Even the trees looked menacing. A beam from a flashlight showed the way. A dirt path lead into the unknown, unused for years and overgrown with wildlife.

Then the camera swung around, revealing a young man holding the camera. He fiddled with the screen of the handheld camcorder so that he could see his own reflection. He flicked at his fringe until he was satisfied. He flashed a smile to the camera and said, “Handsome, right? Nam Woohyun on a mission from Lee Sungyeol. The goal: to find a f***ing vampire.” He grimaced and swung the camera back around to show the dirt path again.

“Aish! This is so stupid. Yah Lee Sungyeol! This is Pyeongchang not Translyvania. You better keep your promise! A whole night at this so-called vampire’s lair for a whole night you treat me.” There was the chuckling again, more mischievous this time. “I’m gonna make you broke. First course, hanwoo. Second course…more hanwoo. Third course, all the ice cream that I can eat. And I’m going to drink the restaurant dry…I’ll have to so I can forget how creepy this…Oh! There it is!”

The camera lifted from the dirt path to show an old, decaying mansion nestled in a valley. Even in the moonlight, one could see the holes in the roof, missing tiles, shutters hanging by a single hinge, every entrance into the home boarded up. It was as if the whole mansion had been mummified, it’s insides gutted out and the outside just barely preserved.

“How am I gonna get in?” Woohyun asked as he approached the mansion. He had pointed the camera back down as he carefully ascended the rotting steps. The floorboards creaked under his weight. Then he lifted it up to film the door. One could barely tell that the door was red. Most of the paint had peeled away. Boards were covering the rest of it. “Hold on,” Woohyun mumbled and placed the camera down.

All that could be seen were his feet, planting themselves onto the porch. Loud groans were caught by the mic. Then…thump! One board was tossed aside. “Assa!” Thump! Then another.

“Okay,” Woohyun said as he grappled for the camera. After a few shaky frames, the door filled the screen. Woohyun reached out to grab the handle. “It’s unlocked,” his words were slurred as he was holding the flashlight between his teeth. He then turned it and entered into the home.

The flashlight panned the room, revealing nothing up aged wooden floors and upturned rugs. Woohyun lifted the beam a bit higher. “It’s a clock!” Woohyun announced catching sight of the grandfather clock in the corner. He walked towards it and zoomed in on the face. “3 am. The sun comes up around 7.” He then turned the camera to face himself again. Once again he was fiddling with his hair. “I only need to last until then,” he declared and ended with a bright smile.

He turned the camera away and surveyed the room more closely. There were steps on the other side. He zoomed in on the broken steps and the large gaping hole in the middle. Woohyun whistled lowly. “I’m not going up there. Batty can fly down to see me.” He swung the camera to the left. There was only a wall with floral wallpaper just barely clinging to the wall. “Ugly,” he commented.

“Well,” Woohyun began as he focused the camera on the entrance to the next room. “I guess I go this way.” He slowly crept in that direction, swinging the flashlight in all directions to ensure a safe passage. “Nam Detective, finding out how much bullshit Suspect Lee Sungyeol is full of.” Once inside the room, he showed it to the camera again. It appeared to be a parlor, with a grand piano in the corner, heavy red drapes on the windows. Back in the day, it must’ve been a sight to see, but now it was in ruins and coated in spider webs. Woohyun ran into one. “Ugh! Gross!” The screen shook as Woohyun was ridding himself of the spiders’ threads. “Well, nothing in here except gross stuff…moving on.”

He continued into the adjoining room. “Turututututututu turututututututu. Turututututututu turututututututu. Dracula-la-la-la-la. Dracula-la-la-la-la,” Woohyun sang as he moved along. “Theme music created by Nam Composer.” Once inside, the camera panned around the room. “Nothing here either…Wait!” The camera flew back to the center. “Shoes.” The camera zoomed in on the dust-coated black boot. “Pants.” It trailed up the legs. The picture was now shaking slightly. “Hands” White hands gripped the arms of the chair. “Person,” Woohyun ended with a whisper, zooming in on the face of a man. It was ghostly white. The eyes were closed as if the man were slumbering. Black hair cascaded over his shoulders. Lips were as red as blood.

The picture appeared to be frozen on the face, probably because Woohyun was frozen in fear. Then it shook, lowering onto the man’s lap.

“Ex-excuse me? Sir?” Woohyun called out to the man. “A-are you alive?” There was no response. He tried again. “Sir?” Nothing.

The camera whipped back around to Woohyun’s panicked face. “Yeol, I’m going to kill you. He’s dead, and I might be next. And this is all your fault and…” A grin slowly cracked across his face. “It is _your_ fault,” he repeated in a lighter tone. “It’s a mannequin isn’t it?” Woohyun guessed. He swung the camera back around and focused on the still man in the chair. “It’s a prank. You thought you could fool me? Vampires…phooey! You can’t trick the Great Nam Detective!” he exclaimed approaching closer and closer to the chair. Then he stood behind it.

Woohyun then brought the camera around until his face next to the man’s could be seen on screen. He waved his other hand in the shape of a ‘v.’ “Selca!” he exclaimed. “Selca with a vampire!”

The pale man’s eyes suddenly opened. He slowly turned his neck to look at Woohyun. “What’s a selca?” his voice like whispers in the dark night.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Woohyun screamed. He dropped the camera. The whole world was tilted onto the side. Out of the corner of the screen, Woohyun could be seen running until he was in the center. He tripped over some debris on the floor and nearly face-planted. Two feet in front of him suddenly landed. The man had flown into the air and was now on the ground, slowly inching closer to the fallen Woohyun.

The voices were quiet because the camera was so far away. The volume on the television was raised until they could be heard clearly.

“D-don’t come any closer!” Woohyun threatened. He was holding something, a wooden stake, in his hand, poised against the approaching man. His hand was trembling terribly as was his voice. “I have this, and I’m not afraid to use it.” The pale man crouched down and tapped Woohyun’s hand lightly. The stake fell to the ground. The pale man smirked. Woohyun, on the other hand, dug through his pockets and pulled out something else. “I have garlic!” he shouted. He then brought his hand to his mouth and began chewing on the clove. After just a few seconds he spat it back out. “Oh god, that’s disgusting,” he muttered as he smacked his lips desperately to get rid the taste.

“I agree,” the man spoke. His voice was much stronger now. He brought a hand over his nose. “Ugh! Why would you do that?”

“Don’t vampires hate garlic?” Woohyun asked.

“In quantities like that, I think everyone does,” the vampire’s voice was muffled and nasally.

Woohyun sat up straight and stammered, “Are-are you not going to…you know…kill me?”

The vampire shook his head. “I can barely stay in the same room as you with that stench.”

Woohyun looked down and began digging through his pockets again. He pulled out a small white note pad and a pen. “Then I guess garlic _does_ work,” he said as he wrote down on the pad. “Check!”

The vampire raised his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the pad. “What is that?” he asked.

“A list about vampire stereotypes that Sungyeol wanted me to check,” Woohyun explained as he wrote down a few more notes.

“What’s on there?”

Woohyun finally looked up and hid the pad behind his back. “Stuff,” he answered.

“O-okay,” the vampire gave in, moving from his crouch position to sit on the ground entirely. His gaze was downcast. He appeared to be sad.

And it looked like Woohyun took pity on him. “Hey, do you want to do an interview?” he asked, inching closer to the vampire.

The pale man looked up with a bright smile. “Sure.”

The screen went black.

But only for a second. The next image on the screen was a close-up of Woohyun’s thick lips, pursed as the man was setting up the camera. He pulled away and fixed his hair again. Pleased with his look, he smiled. “Alright. Interview with a vampire. Once in a lifetime opportunity. Conducted by Nam Reporter,” he introduced himself and winked at the camera. He backed away and sat in a chair off-screen, but next to the camera on the table. The focus wasn’t on him. It was on the vampire, fidgeting nervously in his seat. He wiped away a stray hair with a long pale finger, and his knees were bouncing. His black eyes drifted towards the camera. He gulped.

“Okay so, what’s your name?” Woohyun asked, taking the vampire’s attention away from the camcorder.

He appeared to be composed as he answered, “Kim Sunggyu.”

“Age?”

“When I died? 27. Now? I’ve lost track,” Sunggyu replied with a shrug.

“Pretty damn old judging by your attire,” Woohyun teased.

Sunggyu looked down and pulled at his embroided vest and heavy black coat. “This was fashionable,” he murmured.

Woohyun laughed as he asked the next question, although it was a serious one, “How did you die?”

Sunggyu snapped his head back up. “Fever,” he answered. “I had contracted it from my brother. We both died. First my brother, and then myself.” He paused. His black eyes drifted towards the camera again, aware of its presence. “But…my mother brought in a ‘specialist’ at my death, and had me revived.”

“She paid for a vampire to turn you?”

“Yes,” Sunggyu replied, facing Woohyun again. “I was about to marry into the royal family. It was an opportunity that she’d rather not pass up.”

“Did you?”

The vampire’s gaze fell to his lap. “Sort of…I ate the princess on our wedding night. Accidentally. I couldn’t control myself then. And…well, it was our wedding night,” his voice grew smaller as he continued. He was embarrassed.

Woohyun chuckled. “Right? And then what?”

“I spent the rest of these years fleeing. I think that people had finally forgotten about the princess, have they?” he lifted his head as he asked the question. His eyes were pleading the other.

“I’ve never heard of it,” Woohyun dismissed.

A small smile grew on the vampire’s face. “Then maybe I can finally be free,” he muttered. He then straightened himself up as the smile grew broader. “Anything else?” he asked excitedly.

“Can you fly?”

The vampire rolled his eyes. “You saw me fly from there,” he pointed behind himself.

“Yea, I guess…Wait. No way,” Woohyun gasped. He then broke out into another round of laughter.  His hand entered the screen, pointing behind the other. “Are those wires?”

Sunggyu frowned. “Sometimes, I need some help to get started. I’m old,” he defended himself.

“Do you have super speed?” Sunggyu shook his head. “Super strength?” Sunggyu shrugged. “Super anything?” Woohyun sounded exasperated.

“I’m dead,” the vampire stated plainly. “If anything my body is weaker. And stiff.” Sunggyu stretched his limbs rigidly. As he moved, it sounded like rusty hinges creaking. The vampire groaned like a grandfather.

“That’s no fun,” Woohyun spoke in a disappointed tone. He then yawned and moved onto the next question. “So stake to the heart, does it work?”

Sunggyu scrunched his face in thought. “I don’t know…maybe. I hadn’t tried it.”

“Sunlight?”

“Doesn’t kill me,” the vampire clarified. “The dark just makes it harder for others to recognize us.”

“Do you sparkle in the sunlight?”

“What kind of question is that?!”

“Crosses. How do you feel about those?”

Sunggyu shrugged, “They’re okay I guess. But I’m not Christian.”

“They don’t burn you?”

The vampire narrowed his dark eyes on the other. “Where are you getting these questions from?”

“Sungyeol’s brain,” Woohyun retorted. He sighed and yawned again. A few seconds of silence passed between the two. Sunggyu’s eyes drifted over to the camera again. His brows furrowed. Meanwhile, on the other side of the screen, Woohyun had inched forward in his seat. His profile could be seen on the screen. He looked cautious as he stumbled through the next question, “How many people have you…you know?”

“Turned?” Sunggyu finished for the other, staring at him again. Woohyun nodded. “None so far. When you turn someone…you form a strong bond with them. It’s a commitment. And since I’ve been hiding my whole life, I didn’t want to force anyone to do that with me.”

“But the person who turned you?” Woohyun left that question incomplete as well.

“Was a specialist. He had a way around forming bonds,” the vampire answered detachedly.

A sad smile cracked on Woohyun’s face. “That’s a pity. It looks like you could use a friend,” he said.  “You’re nice.”

“Thank you,” the vampire replied. A smile was on his face as well. “I really could.” He paused. A fang pierced his lip as he thought. His gaze was fixed on his lap again. “Woohyun,” he called to the other. “do you think you could be my friend?”

Woohyun nodded. “Yea, I could do that.” He moved closer to the edge of his seat as he talked more animatedly. “Especially now since you can get out of this Hell hole. I’ll show you around. It can be fun. But first, you’ll have to change all of this,” he gestured towards Sunggyu’s appearance.

The vampire frowned. “Why?”

“You look stupid. Like you’re some kind of cosplayer,” Woohyun joked.

“A what?”

“Nevermind,” Woohyun dismissed with a soft laugh. “You’ll learn soon enough.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” the vampire replied warmly.

“There’s just one thing,” Woohyun spoke gravely. He slid back in his seat and out of the screen. “When you go out…you can’t…I mean…other than the princess, have you killed before?” he stammered.

The corner of the vampire’s mouth picked up in a half-smile. “Yes,” Sunggyu admitted. “I need to feed. But my desire to eat has decreased over the years. Don’t worry. I haven’t lost my sense of morals. I only kill those who deserve it. Murders. Criminals. Politicians,” he ended with a joke and a slight laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

But it didn’t help. Woohyun shivered, “Creepy.”

Sunggyu slid closer to Woohyun. His pale hand reached out to rest on Woohyun’s kneed. His black eyes flashed yellow. “I’m not scary. Don’t be afraid,” he tried to calm the other. “The scariest beings on earth are humans, not me.”

“Really?” Woohyun didn’t sound convinced.

Sunggyu smiled assuringly. “Of course. Men have guns, bombs, and diseases as weapons. And me? Just a silly set of fangs.” He peeled back his lips to reveal two shining white fangs.

Woohyun leaned forward again, appearing back on the screen. “Are those even real?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sunggyu answered, lowering his lip. “Do you want to feel them?”

“But I…I…”

Sunggyu didn’t wait for an answer. He grabbed for Woohyun’s hand. Woohyun didn’t have dark skin, but in comparison to the vampire’s luminescent skin, Woohyun was as dark as the night. Sunggyu raised the dark hand to his red lips, and placed on open mouth over it. His white fangs grazed the flesh softly. Sunggyu smiled and let go of the hand. “See. They aren’t dangerous at all,” he assured the other. His smiling eyes were like black crescents on his face.

Woohyun giggled as he looked at his hand. “It tickled,” he admitted.

“Come closer. And take my hand. I want to tell you another secret,” Sunggyu commanded, offering his hand to the other. His eyes were golden now.

Woohyun obediently got up from his chair, walked over, and took the vampire’s extended hand as he sat down next to him. “Your hand is so cold,” he murmured as he wrapped both of his hands around the vampire’s, rubbing them gently against his. Woohyun blew onto them softly. Then he looked up to the other with a smile. “What is it?”

“It’s been so long since I was in the company of a human,” Sunggyu admitted.

Woohyun frowned at that. “You’ve been here alone?”

“Yes,” the vampire answered. His black eyes flickered nervously towards the camera and then back onto Woohyun. He smiled sadly. “For a long long time.”

Woohyun gazed down at their joined hands. “That’s so sad,” he whispered.

“It is,” Sunggyu replied. He then hooked a finger under the other’s chin and raised his head. “Woohyun-ah, look at me,” he ordered gently. His dark eyes searching the other’s face. “I can sense it. You’re alone too.”

“Well, tonight, yea. But Sungyeol and I bet…”

“No,” Sunggyu denied shaking his head. “Not just tonight. Always.”

Woohyun’s eyes went wide. “H-how did you know?” he blubbered.

“Because I’m alone too,” Sunggyu responded softly. “I can recognize another lonely soul.”

Woohyun removed his chin from the other’s grasp and looked towards the camera. “I didn’t think it was that obvious. Even my friends didn’t know….” He grumbled.

“But I did,” Sunggyu called the other’s attention back to him. “Look at me.” Woohyun turned to face him. “I can make the loneliness go away. Trust me,” Sunggyu promised, bringing up a hand to stroke the man’s cheek.

“How?” Woohyun asked.

Sunggyu removed his hand and brought both of them down, picking up Woohyun’s arms and bringing them to his neck. Woohyun got the hint and circled his arms around the other’s neck. His gaze never left the vampire’s. Sunggyu smirked and brought his hands down to the other’s hips, bringing the body closer to his own. The vampire lowered his head. It disappeared behind Woohyun’s head and neck. “I’ll protect you. Love me. And I’ll love you,” Sunggyu whispered.

“Really?” Woohyun muttered, leaning his head towards the side. Then his closed eyes snapped wide open. He jolted, moving away from the other and removing his hands from the vampire’s neck. He covered his own neck with his palms. “But wait…”

“Sh,” Sunggyu shushed him, soothing him. He removed the hands from the neck and held onto them. His thumbs rubbed circles onto the back of the hands. “Trust me. It won’t hurt,” Sunggyu urged. “Your heart will feel a bit strange. You’ll be a bit thirsty, but that’s it.”

Woohyun looked up at the other, with an eyebrow raised, “That’s it?”

“Yes,” Sunggyu answered. He them placed his lips softly over the other’s. The vampire then kissed along Woohyun’s sharp jawline and down the neck. The tendon’s in the neck tightened as the vampire moved down lower. “Trust me. This isn’t a dream, Woohyunnie. Love me, and be born again,” he breathed on the juncture between Woohyun’s neck and collar down. That was where he sunk his fangs in.

Woohyun yelped in pain and fell backwards. His hands moved towards the vampire’s long hair, grasping at the raven-colored locks. Sunggyu collapsed on top of him. Nothing could been seen except the vampire’s heaving back as he sucked and sucked, and Woohyun’s legs jerking about. Nothing could be heard except Woohyun’s whimpers and cries “Please…please…”

Then everything stilled. Everything was silent.

After a few minutes, Sunggyu’s raised his dark head. His turned his black gaze immediately towards the camera. His pink tongue licking at the smears of blood on his lips and face. He grinned. Sunggyu walked over to the camera and crouched down until his face took up the entire screen.

“Thank you, Sungyeol-ah, for sending him to me.”

The screen went black.

* * *

“Shit. SHIT!” Sungyeol yelled. He could scarcely believe what he had just seen on his television set. He was pulling at his hair as tears streamed down his face. “I thought it was just a stupid rumor. God f***ing damn it! I killed my best friend.”

He had known Woohyun was lonely, Sungyeol was lonely too. The two of them were orphaned, having lost their parents at different stages in their lives. All they really had were each other. But then Myungsoo came along, and Sungyeol had put Woohyun on the back burner as he played with his new friend. And now, because Sungyeol had ignored him, a vampire preyed on that weakness. It was all Sungyeol’s fault.

Myungsoo was at his side. Unlike the other, he wasn’t crying. His jaw was hanging wide open as if still in shock. “Is…is he really dead? This wasn’t a prank?” he stammered.

“Yes! For f***k’s sakes, we just watched a _murder_ happen,” Sungyeol yelled, pointing at the screen. He then crawled over to the video player. “I didn’t set that up. I didn’t set any of that up!” He yanked out the tape when it had just ejected from the machine. He waved it at Myungsoo. “We have to take this to the police. Give me the envelope. That’s evidence too.”

“Sungyeol…” Myungsoo muttered. His black eyes were glued to the envelope.

“What?!” Sungyeol shouted, completely and utterly irritated at the other’s slowness. They had no time. Who knows how much time they had already lost? Where the vampire was now?

“The envelope…that’s Woohyun-hyung’s handwriting!” Myungsoo exclaimed, showing off the enveloped to the other. “Look it’s even got the…” He dropped the envelope to bring two fingers across his eyes.

Sungyeol picked up the envelope with a shaking hand and read it:

**To: Lee Sungyeol From: Nam Reporter**

**Enjoy! =_=**

“Huh? What the…It can’t be,” Sungyeol muttered under his breath as he lowered the envelope.

Click! Clack!

Sungyeol jerked his head around. “What was that?”

Myungsoo looked around with him. “I don’t know it sounded like…” he was interrupted by the sound again. It appeared to be coming from the…

“THE WINDOW!” the two exclaimed in unison and dashed for the window.

Sungyeol thrust the window open and peered out into the black night. From the shadows, a figure in a long coat step forward. “Woo-woohyun?!” Sungyeol gasped. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Woohyun grinned broadly, showing off his new set of fangs. “Apparently vampires need invitations before they can enter in anywhere,” he stated sheepishly. “So can I come in?”

While Sungyeol was still in shock by the sudden reappearance of his dead friend (who was still sort of dead but also sort of alive and entirely confusing for Sungyeol), Myungsoo answered for him. “YES! Come in. Come inside now!” he yelled, as if something was going to get Woohyun if he didn’t come in immediately.

But what they were trying to avoid stepped up to their friend’s side. “Woohyunnie…” Sunggyu called out nervously to the other.

“Oh yea, can he come in too?” Woohyun shouted up to his friends, pointing over to Sunggyu.

“NO!” Sungyeol immediately turned him down. “No he cannot!”

Woohyun pouted. “Why not? He’s my boyfriend.”

“Why not? WHY NOT?!” Sungyeol yelled, his voice like a screeching owl. “He f***ing killed you! We even have it on tape.” He waved the tape in the air. However, his hands must have been sweaty from the recent turn of events and sudden appearance of vampires. The tape slipped from his hands and fell onto the ground.

“We _did_ have it on tape,” Myungsoo stated glumly, gazing down at the broken piece of evidence.

“B-but I _kinda_ let him kill me. So it’s different,” Woohyun argued. Then he looked over at his new vampire boyfriend and remembered, “ _And_ he got a haircut just so he could meet you guys.” Indeed the vampire’s long locks had been clipped and dyed a vibrant red, which also coordinated with the long red leather coat he was now wearing instead of his period pieces. Sungyeol concluded that Woohyun shouldn’t be allowed to dress anyone (as Sunggyu was head to toe in his favorite color), not even himself.

“It looks nice,” Myungsoo shouted down to them. Woohyun smiled proudly.

“No. No, Myungsoo, it does not look nice,” Sungyeol reprimanded his friend, giving him a sharp slap on the head. He then turned his attention back onto Sunggyu. “Go away, Bloodsucker. We don’t want your kind here!”

“Yah!” Woohyun growled, stepping closer to the house with his fist raised.

Sunggyu pulled him back with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Woohyun-ah. I understand,” he assured the other. Sunggyu then glanced up at Sungyeol. “So you don’t want my kind here? Fine. I guess the same goes for my brother,” he argued.

“Brother? I thought Woohyun said that you guys were boyfriends?” Sungyeol asked. His head couldn’t keep anything straight.

Sunggyu smirked. “We are, but, Sungyeol-ah, who told you about my lair in the first place?”

“M-myungsoo?” Sungyeol stammered as he slowly turned his head to look at the man standing next to him.

Myungsoo was staring at him with golden eyes. “Sungyeol-ah, look at me.”


End file.
